The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by shiegurl
Summary: During the cold summer before 7th Year, while Harry is pondering how to defeat Voldemort over a game of Wizard's Chess with Ron, he realizes something he has always known. HG RHr RT BF


During the cold summer before 7th Year, while Harry is pondering how to defeat Voldemort over a game of Wizard's Chess with Ron, he realizes something he has always known. HG RHr RT BF

A/N: This short story is set after Book 6 during the summer before they all return to Hogwarts for year 7. I would strongly advise you not to read this unless you have read Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I tried not to mention everything, but there are spoilers.

I would like to also thank my beta Missybewitched for all her wonderful work in helping me make this the best story I can.(Shiegurl, I am so overrated :P Missybewitched).

Disclaimer: All characters etc belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn...**

**-Chapter 1-**

Harry sat across from Ron, the light from the fire flickering gently on the Wizard chess pieces before them, illuminating the notches and scratches that revealed the Weasleys' fondness for them. It had been an unnaturally cool summer due to the increasing number of breeding Dementors, the cold mist had been increasing steadily. It was the fifth time this week that the Weasleys had needed to light the fire to warm their living room.

"Checkmate," Ron said lazily, a small smile brightening his pale, freckly complexion. Ron had been ill with Muggle flu for the past two weeks, and had only recently shown signs of recovery. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with worry. She was convinced that a Muggle ailment could be cured easily. While Harry was with the Weasley family he witnessed his friend being put through the torture of being the unwitting victim of countless 'cures'. Harry came to an amusing realisation as he watched Mrs. Weasley hard at work on concocting a cure- he now knew from whom Fred and George inherited their interest in inventing. He was also convinced that Mrs. Weasley's single-minded obsession with Ron's condition was a means of distraction from the fear she now always felt for the safety of her family. He awoken on several occasions during his stay in the dead of night to see her lurking in Ron's bedroom doorway checking up on them.

Harry had sat in silent amusement and Ron in mild horror when they witnessed the constant rows between Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Hermione was constantly advocating plenty of bed rest, sleep, and pain, cold and flu tablets (which she had picked up on her way to the Weasleys'), while Mrs. Weasley scoffed at Hermione's suggestions, and insisted that she was coming closer to a cure. Agonizingly, Hermione had tried to explain over and over again, that the flu had been around forever and was constantly changing, so the likelihood of Mrs. Weasley finding a cure when scientists had been trying for centuries was completely fruitless and that Mrs. Weasley was wasting her time. Mrs. Weasley's reaction to this was to shoo Hermione from the kitchen and make a lot of noise as she continued to concoct bizarre potions.

During the times when Harry wasn't being a witness to an amusing fight, avoiding Ginny at all costs, changing the subject with Hermione on a number of topics, or keeping his distance from Ron while trying to keep his friend company, he found himself mulling relentlessly over the problem of defeating Voldemort once and for all. He felt so much pain and sorrow over his future, all the deaths he had witnessed and his breakup with Ginny. But within that depression somewhere was a tiny sliver of hope and determination. He felt it was his duty to risk his life, and no one else's. That was why he had spent the summer thinking about the events of the last school year, and was biding his time while he planned how he was going to escape from the watchful eyes of those around him to solve the mystery, get his revenge on Snape, and be rid of Voldemort once and for all so he could finally live his life.

"Want another game?" Harry asked as he noticed Ginny enter the living room and walk over to Hermione, who was sitting in a large, overstuffed chair in the corner. Crookshanks sat underneath the chair contentedly playing with the laces of Hermione's runners. Ron turned his head to follow Harry's gaze, "Okay, but only if you don't mind losing again."

Giving Ron a brief smile as he tried to distract himself from staring at the red-locked beauty in the corner, he moved his first piece. Ron sat silently, brow furrowed in concentration over the first move he was going to make. A hand reached over his shoulder and moved his first pawn.

"Oi!" he yelled and grabbed his sister's hand. Ginny quickly removed her hand from his grasp.

"You can't sit there for ten minutes again, Ron!" Ginny said indignantly, hands on her hips and a gleam in her eyes. "It's only the first move - It's a bit stupid to sit there and plan the whole game! How do you know what Harry's going to do? He could surprise you."

Ron glared at his sister. "I always play Harry, and he always does the same thing. It's no surprise. I'm just trying to think of more clever ways to get to checkmate."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and watched as Harry played his next move. "You know Harry," Ginny said slowly as she stared at the Wizard Chess board, "I've watched you play a few times and he's right. You do always make the same moves, your strategy is predictable. Maybe you should try something different for a change." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had been slaving over the stove all morning and was still doing so now.

Harry shrugged and raised his eyebrows at Ron, who in turn grinned at him apologetically. It had been a bit awkward for Harry. He was in the house with his two best friends and his ex-girlfriend at the same time. So he didn't really have the time or space to try and get over her completely – to rid himself of his feelings for her to keep her safe.

Ron made his next move, and Harry could see it was a devious one. If he moved his pawn to protect his Queen, his Knight would be taken. He had to decide what to do, but he knew he needed to protect his Queen. Uninvited, what Ginny had said earlier reverberated in his mind. He could now see that Ron was in fact drawing his attention away from other things he could do. Harry took Ron's Knight with one of his pawns. Harry saw the quick surprise in Ron's eyes as he raised his eyebrows before composing himself again. Smiling with satisfaction Harry leaned back into his chair. He thought he might have a chance at winning this time.

Three sharp knocks on the kitchen door broke the silence in the house. Harry watched as Hermione stood up quickly and rushed towards the kitchen, her hand fishing feverishly in the pocket of her hipster jeans for her wand. Ron abruptly stood up as well, and joined Hermione, who was now up close to the wall separating the kitchen from the lounge room. She had her ear pressed to the wall, her eyes screwed up with concentration as she tried to hear what was happening in the next room.

A loud crash broke the silence followed by a surprised scream from Mrs. Weasley. Harry leapt out of his chair, wand at the ready. He waved his left hand frantically, motioning for Ron and Hermione to step aside so he could get a clear shot if anyone came into the living room.

Ginny's head appeared suddenly from around the corner, she was smiling. Hermione and Ron jumped in surprise while Harry came to sudden halt, managing to trip over his own feet and fall clumsily to his knees.

"It's okay," Ginny whispered, her eyebrows were raised in suppressed amusement, "it's Tonks and Remus."

Harry watched the tension evaporate from his friends immediately, and felt his own screaming panic dissipate. He followed his three friends into the Weasley's warm kitchen to greet their guests.


End file.
